Trauma
by Farin Uchiha
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun dia menginginkan tubuh Sakura. Apa yang terjadi? last Chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genre : Romance, Drama**  
**Rated : M**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Drap Drap Drap

Derap kaki menapak di jalanan Kota Konoha. Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu berlari tergesa-gesa sambil menjinjing tas belanjaan yang berisi bahan makanan untuk esok hari. Malam ini tampak sunyi, gadis itu berlari melewati perumahan di kawasan HI.

Di lain sisi seorang pemuda berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya terlihat kusut, dan 3 kancing atas terbuka. Sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang yang sungguh atletis.

Gadis berambut _pink_ berlari dan belok ke kanan. Tapi ...

.

.

.

BRUKK BRAKK

.

.

"Aduh!"

"Ukh! Shit."

Rupanya gadis itu bertubrukan dengan pemuda yang tampak berpenampilan berantakan. Belanjaan yang dibawa gadis itu berserakan di sana-sini.

"Hei! kalau jalan pake ma-, Eh?" kata-kata gadis itu terhenti dan terheran. Tak disangka pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu.

"Eh, k-kenapa kau memandangiku begitu," kata gadis itu ketakutan.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, tapi hanya gerak tubuh saja. Wajah pemuda itu semakin dekat ke arah wajah gadis itu.

BLUGHH

"Kyaaa!" jerit gadis itu, karena pemuda itu memanggul tubuh gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

"Uhk!" pekik gadis itu. Karena pemuda itu menghempasnya ke sofa panjang.

Pemuda itu membawa gadis itu ke apartemen miliknya.

'_Ah, pemuda itu sangat tampan. Eh! Kenapa dia membawaku ke sini,'_ batin gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat," ujar pemuda itu sambil lepas kemejanya.

"Hei, kau berniat melepas baju di depan seorang gadis! Kenapa kau membawaku ke si-Kyaaa! Da-Hmpp," teriakan gadis itu tertahan, karena pemuda berambut raven itu membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya.

Kenapa gadis itu tadi menjerit? Jawabannya adalah pemuda itu melepas celana _boxer_ yang dipakainya di depan gadis itu.

.

.

"Jangan berteriak. Kamu mau tahu kenapa aku membawamu ke sini?" ucap pemuda tersebut.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan harap-harap cemas.

"Aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu," gumamnya menyeringai.

DEG

Gadis itu terkaget tak percaya, dan...

PLAAK

Tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi pemuda itu sebelah kiri.

"Dasar pemuda rendahan! Baru bertemu langsung main kotor!" ketus gadis itu, kemudian berlari ke arah pintu. Tapi...

GREEP

"Kyaaa! Lepas apa yang kamu lakukan!" gadis itu berteriak dan berontak.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan bermain kasar..." gumam pemuda itu.

"Kumohon, jangan..." pinta gadis itu ketakutan.

BRAKK

Gadis itu terhempas ke dinding, lalu pemuda itu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu pemuda itu menciumi tengkuk gadis itu penuh nafsu.

"Egh~, hentikan ugh~" ucap gadis itu diiringi desahan. Namun pemuda itu tak peduli dengan ucapan gadis itu.

_'Sebentar lagi, kamu akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terduga.'_

_'Kami-sama, tolong aku. Ugh~, pemuda ini sungguh kurang ajar. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesucianku. Aha!'_ batin gadis berambut pink, Sakura mendapat ide.

Pemuda berambut _raven_, saat ini berusaha melepas pakaian Sakura. Tapi masih menciumi tengkuk Sakura dan memberikan _kiss mark_ di sana-sini.

'Bersiaplah pemuda mesum. Rasakan ini!' batin Sakura bersiap-bersiap melancarkan aksinya.

"HYAAH!" seru Sakura menendang titik lemah dari pemuda itu.

"Akhh!" pekik pemuda itu sambil memegang 'itu' nya, yang tadi ditendang Sakura.

"_Yes_! Rasakan akibatnya pemuda rendahan. Sampai jumpa, _jaa-ne_!" Sakura tampak ceria lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hei! Tunggu! Dasar gadis sialan. Cih! Menyebalkan," geram pemuda itu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Sakura sampai di apartemennya. Dengan menaiki taksi.

"Hh...Hh...Hh..." Sakura terengah-engah.

"Akhirnya aku bisa kabur juga. Pemuda itu mengerikan, dia tampan sih, tapi dalamnya bejad."

Sakura tinggal sendiri di apartemen, sedang kedua orang tuanya di kota Suna.

Sakura POV

BRUK

Aku mendudukan diri di kasur empukku. Lalu aku mengambil cermin kecil.

"Uh, sampai merah gini. Bagaimana besok di kampus, bisa-bisa dikatai tidak-tidak," ucapku melihat tengkuk putihku yang kini dipenuh bercak merah.

"Akh! Pemuda aneh, menyebalkan. Awas kalau sampai ketemu lagi, kubikin babak belur!" jeritku frustasi.

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura berangkat ke kampus. Ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Sakura. Ya, dia pakai syal berwarna _pink_ di lehernya.

_'Aku takut kalau ada yang tahu kalau leherku banyak bercak merahnya,_' batin Sakura berjalan di koridor kampus dengan perasaan was-was.

"Sakura!" seru gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat satu.

"Eh! Ino," ujar Sakura kaget.

"Sakura, tidak biasa kamu pakai syal?" tanya gadis berambut pirang, Ino.

"Eh, aku hanya..."

"Kamu sakit, Sakura," lanjut Ino menyentuh dahi Sakura.

"Ti-Tidak! Aku sehat, kok," sela Sakura.

"Lantas kamu kenapa? Kalau kamu tak sakit," timpal Ino penasaran.

"_Gomen,_ aku ke toilet dulu," Sakura berlari menuju toilet.

_'Aku harus tahu, apa yang disembunyikan Sakura,_' batin Ino curiga.

.

.

.

.

**Di dalam Toilet wanita...**

"Hah~, Ino mulai curiga. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Dalam waktu dekat pasti akan ketahuan, tidak mungkin aku terus memakai ini terus. Sekarang 'kan sedang musim panas, pakai syal terus 'kan gerah," gumam Sakura yang melepas syalnya.

Kriett

_'Eh, ada yang datang. Aku harus pakai syal la-Ino!'_ batin Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura, lehermu banyak bercak merah!" ucap Ino kaget.

"A-Aku kema-"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Ino mendekat ke arahku.

_'Gawat, apa yang harus kukatakan,'_ Sakura tampak kebingungan.

"Hayo, sama siapa, nih?" goda Ino.

"Maksudmu apa?" heran Sakura.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa orangnya, kenalin dong," lanjut Ino.

"Eh! Aku belum punya pacar," sela Sakura.

"Pelit! Ya, sudah aku ke kelas dulu. _Jaa-ne_!" pamit Ino.

BLAMM

"Grr, dasar Ino _Pig_!" geram Sakura.

.

.  
Di luar gedung kampus Senior Universitas Konoha, yang Sakura tempati. Mobil _Sport_ berwarna merah , berhenti tepat di depan gerbang itu. Tampaklah pemuda berambut _raven_ keluar dari mobil itu.

" Kyaaaa! Lihat pemuda itu, tampan sekali!" seru gadis berambut merah panjang, Sara.

"Iya, dia keren sekali. Waw, apalagi dadanya yang bidang itu, jadi ingin menyentuhnya!" sahut gadis berambut coklat sebahu, Matsuri.  
Pemuda yang dibicarakan itu adalah Sasuke, yang kini berjalan ke gedung kampus itu.

.  
.

Drap Drap Drap

Sakura berlari di sepanjang koridor kampus untuk sampai kelasnya. Tapi,...

.

BRUUK

.

"Aduh! Kalau ja-eh?" ketus Sakura sambil menyentuh hidungnya yang tampak memerah, namun kata-katanya terhenti dan kaget.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu bertemu lagi, dengan cara yang sama," suara datar keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut raven, Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Pemuda mesum! Kenapa bisa di si-"

"Tidak perlu seheboh itu," Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Hmpp, Hmmpp!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan bekapan Sasuke, tapi gagal.

"Sst, tenanglah..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura merinding, dan ditutup matanya rapat-rapat.

_'Aku harus membawanya keluar dari sini,' _batin Sasuke menengok ke kanan ke kiri.

DUUK

Sakura membulatkan matanya, namun kemudian tertutup kembali. Akibat pukulan di tengkuknya, karena ulah Sasuke. Alhasil Sakura pingsan, dan Sasuke mengangkatnya ala _bridal style._

.

.

.

.

Tbc_

Author Note :

Gomen, aku masih newbian. Aku mencoba fict sasusaku yang rated M. Aku paling lemah sama pendiskripsian. Maka dari itu aku minta saran, concrit dan review-nya. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

. Drap Drap Drap

Sakura berlari di sepanjang koridor kampus untuk sampai kelasnya. Tapi,...

BRUUK

"Aduh! Kalau ja-eh?" ketus Sakura sambil menyentuh hidungnya yang tampak memerah, namun kata-katanya terhenti dan kaget.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu bertemu lagi, dengan cara yang sama," suara datar keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut raven, Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Pemuda mesum! Kenapa bisa di si-"

"Tidak perlu seheboh itu," Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Hmpp, Hmmpp!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan bekapan Sasuke, tapi gagal.

"Sst, tenanglah..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura merinding, dan ditutup matanya rapat-rapat.

'Aku harus membawanya keluar dari sini," batin Sasuke menengok ke kanan ke kiri.

DUUK

Sakura membulatkan matanya, namun kemudian tertutup kembali. Akibat pukulan di tengkuknya, karena ulah Sasuke. Alhasil Sakura pingsan, dan Sasuke mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa kamu berpikir kalau Sakura di culik?" ujar Sai.

"Jadi, begini..." ujar Ino.

Flash back On

Ino berjalan menuju Lab. Komputer, mata Aquamarine-nya melihat sosok bersurai pink berbelok ke kanan. Dan...

"Kyaaa! Pemuda mesum! Kenapa bisa ada di si-Hmpp!"

DEG

'Sakura bertemu siapa? Kenapa berteriak heboh, eh? Hah! Jangan-jangan...' batin Ino berlari ke arah di mana Sakura berada.

Flash back Off

"Aku yakin sekali. Begitu aku sampai di tempat Sakura, orang itu dan Sakura sudah pergi," terang Ino.

"Baiklah, kita coba mencari Sakura."

"Ya."

Sai dan Ino berjalan menuju mobil Ferrari milik Sai, yang terpakir di sebelah pintu masuk taman.

.

.

.

.

..Beralih di Hotel...

Sakura terdiam (sebenarnya terpesona) menatap Sasuke yang kini bertelanjang dada, setelah melepas kemeja biru tuanya.

"Kamu terpesona?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak! " sela Sakura memalingkan muka.

"Aku tak menyangka, kita dua kali bertemu. Bahkan kita belum sempat berkenalan, jadi namamu siapa, Nona?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura.

"Cih! Aku tidak sudi berkenalan denganmu. Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku!" ketus Sakura menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Sok sekali! Jangan sok jual mahal, Nona. Nanti tak ada yang mau denganmu, kecuali aku. Karena aku ingin mengenalmu dirimu, Nona," timpal Sasuke seraya mengejek.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, HAH!" bentak Sakura.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

"Arghh! Dasar menyebalkan!" geram Sakura, karena Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Lalu Sakura beranjak pergi menuju pintu.

GREEP

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur!" tegas Sasuke sambil mencengkram tangan kanan Sakura.

Hanya dengan satu tangan saja, Sakura terpelanting ke ranjang.

BRUUK

"Kyaaa!" pekik Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja kaca dan mengambil segelas air putih. Sakura menatap heran ke arah Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Sasuke berbalik badan, lalu melangkah ke arah Sakura yang duduk di ranjang. Kemudian meletakkan gelas berisi air putih itu, di meja di samping ranjang.

"Ka-kamu mau apa! Apa yang mau kau laku-" belum selesai Sakura bicara, Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkram rahang dagu Sakura.

GREET

"Ukh! Ap-" pekik Sakura terpotong, Karena Sasuke memasukan kapsul ke dalam mulut Sakura yang terbuka. Sasuke dengan cepat meminumkan segelas air putih itu, guna memudahkan kapsul itu tertelan dan larut di tenggorokan Sakura.

"Ukh!" Sakura berontak, namun Sasuke bersikeras memaksa Sakura untuk menelan kapsul itu.

GLUK

'Akhirnya, tertelan juga," batin Sasuke menyeringai.

'Beberapa saat lagi, kapsul itu akan bereaksi.' Sasuke kemudian duduk di sofa panjang tadi menghadap ke arah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

2 menit kemudian...

"Ugh~ emgh aah~ ssh~" Sakura mendesah dan tubuhnya menggeliat berkali-kali. Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat sprei ranjang itu, peluh menetes di dahi Sakura.

"Waw, merdu sekali," gumam Sasuke sambil menyaksikan aksi Sakura.

"Uh~ emgh aghh~" Sakura tampak sudah tidak kuat dengan keadaan ini.

'Tampaknya dia sudah tidak kuat! Baiklah kumulai saja," batin Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melangkah ke arah Sakura. Lalu naik ke ranjang dan mendekati Sakura dengan posisi merangkak.

"Ayo kita mulai saja."

"Ti...Ugh~ tidak akan..." tolak Sakura dengan susah payah.

"Tidak perlu sungkan," bujuk Sasuke menyeringai sambil melepas kancing baju Sakura.

DEG

"Jangan! Kamu tidak boleh mem-Kyaaa!" Sakura akhirnya berteriak karena Sasuke membuka paksa baju Sakura sampai terlepas semua.

"Jelas-jelas kau mau klimaks kenapa harus di tahan, Huh!" ejek Sasuke.

"Terserah aku! Kau ti-Hmpp"

DEG

Sakura membulatkan mata, karena Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura. Tak ada respon dari Sakura, mau tak mau Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura. Sehingga Sakura membuka mulutnya. Sasuke menyeringai, dengan sigap lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut Sakura.

"Hmppp!" Sakura kelagapan, namun tak disangka Sakura terbawa dengan kegiatan ini.

.

.

.

.

. .

.

.

Berapa saat kemudian...

Sakura tampak terengah-engah karena ciuman panas itu, begitu juga Sasuke. Dada Sakura yang masih berbalut bra hitam tampak naik turun begitu jelas, karena bajunya yang sudah terlepas semua kancingnya.

"Kamu terlihat menikmatinya, Nona," ucap Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ukh! Itu karena ulahmu, Tuan menyeb-"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kamu, Nona?"

"Hah~ , baiklah. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kau puas!" Sakura hanya pasrah.

"Wah, sesuai dengan rambut pink-mu," puji Sasuke.

"Dan kau, sangat tidak cocok dengan rambut pantat ayam seperti itu," ejek Sakura.

"..." Sasuke terdiam, lalu berdiri dan melepas celana jeans-nya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan seorang gadis!" seru Sakura sambil menutup mata.

"Tidak usah tutup mata, toh kamu juga akan lihat," ujar Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sakura.

DEG

"Kyaaa!" jerit Sakura, karena melihat benda punya Sasuke dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana, mau merasakannya?" bujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Dasar pemuda tidak ta-Ukh!" pekik Sakura, karena jari tengah Sasuke menyelinap masuk di lorong kewanitaan Sakura. Dengan bersamaan itu, Sasuke melumat buah dada Sakura sebelah kanan.

"Ngh~" Sakura melenguh, Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

Di jalanan yang ramai oleh mobil-mobil, truk dan kendaraan umum lainnya yang masih berlalulalang di jalan raya. Tepatnya di dalam Ferarri silver yaitu Ino dan Sai.

"Jadi kita harus mencari Sakura ke mana lagi? Sekarang hampir petang," ujar Sai sambil menyetir.

"Uhm, ke mana ya? Ah, kita coba ke kantor polisi dulu. Kamu setuju?" saran Ino.

"Baiklah, kita ke sana," lanjut Sai setuju, lalu mobil Sai melaju berbelok ke arah kiri.

.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Sakura menjerit keras, karena Sasuke menggigit buah dada Sakura dan rupanya Sasuke memberi kiss mark di dada Sakura.

"Kita mulai ke intinya," ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hei, kemarilah. Ini akan nikmat, kamu tak akan rugi," bujuk Sasuke merangkak mendekati Sakura yang sudah di sudut ranjang.

"Jangan mendekat!" larang Sakura yang menjulurkan tangan kanan ke depan.

PLAK

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura, dan langsung merebahkan Sakura ke tengah ranjang. Kemudian menaikkan rok jeans Sakura sampai perut. Tidak lupa menurunkan celana dalam Sakura.

"Tahan, ya. Ini akan sakit," ucap Sasuke lembut seraya membuka lebar paha Sakura.

"Kumohon, jangan Sasuke..." Sakura tampak pucat dan ketakutan.

"Siap, 1..." Sasuke memberi aba-aba.

.

.

"Tidak!" Sakura panik.

.

.

"2..."

.

.

"Kumohon jangan Sasu-"

.

.

"3..."

.

.

.

"AAAAAKKH!" jerit Sakura keras.

. "Argh! He-hentikan, ini sangat sakit! Ukh!" Sakura memekik.

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Cepat keluarkan suara indahmu itu," gumam Sasuke sambil melakukan gerakan In Out-nya di lorong kewanitaan Sakura.

"Emgh~" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk menahan desahan dari mulut Sakura.

"..." Sasuke terdiam, namun malah gerakan in-out makin cepat sambil tangannya meremas dada Sakura sebelah kanan.

"Oough, he-ugh hentikan argh~" Sakura akhirnya mendesah. Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

.

Hampir 1 jam, Sasuke masih melakukannya. Sedang Sakura tampak mendesah tidak karuan.

"Oouh, a-aku ngh aghh~ mau k-keluar~ough."

"Aku, ugh~ juga ma-mau keluar..." ujar Sasuke masih melakukan gerakan In-out nya.

"J-jangan, kau ke~ough luar di..."

"Aaaaakhh!" tak disangka keduanya mengeluarkan secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

Di dalam mobil Ferarri Sai, yang melaju di jalan yang masih ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Ino, sekarang sudah malam. Apa tidak kita coba mengecek Sakura di apartemen saja?" bujuk Sai sambil menyetir.

"Benar juga, baiklah kita ke sana sekarang," sahut Ino.

"Kenapa tidak dari awal saja. Baiklah!" lanjut Sai.

"Ahahaha, gomen," kekeh Ino seraya minta maaf.

.  
Setelah mereka bercinta, keduanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Namun Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, sedang Sasuke tampak tertidur pulas. Dengan perlahan Sakura turun dari ranjang dan memunguti bajunya yang berserakan di karpet. Kemudian Sakura memakai jaket merah yang ada di dalam tasnya. Karena baju luarnya, kancingnya terlepas semua. Dia berjalan gontai menuju pintu, masih terasa sakit dan perih di kewanitaanya. Cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.  
Terlihat gadis memakai jaket berwarna merah berjalan dengan langkah gontai di kawasan apartemen di Kota Konoha. Keadaan sekitar tampak sepi, padahal saat ini masih pukul 20.25 malam. Dari jarak 5 meter terlihat dua orang berlainan jenis, duduk di bangku kayu di samping mobil Ferarri silver. Salah satunya gadis berambut pirang duduk bersandar pada bahu sebelah kanan pemuda berambut hitam klimis. Gadis berjaket merah itu menghentikan langkahnya pada jarak 3 meter dari kedua orang itu. Mata emerald-nya tampak redup dan sembab oleh bekas air mata. Tak disangka gadis berambut pirang menyadari keberadaan gadis berjaket merah, dan berambut pink sebahu.

"Sakura."

Gadis berambut pirang itu, Ino berlari ke arah gadis berambut pink yang dipanggil Sakura.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kami khawatir tahu, eh?" Ino terkejut melihat Sakura terisak. Ino langsung memeluk Sakura, dan pemuda berambut klimis, Sai berjalan ke arah kedua gadis itu yang saling berpelukan.

"Sai, terima kasih sudah membantu dan menemaniku mencari Sakura. Malam ini aku menginap di sini," ucap Ino sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di kampus," pamit Sai berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

.

.

Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di dalam kamar bernuansa pink. Ino duduk di kursi sedang Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang bersprei pink juga. Lebih tepatnya mereka berhadapan. Sakura tampak menundukkan kepala, Ino lalu bertanya, " Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau diculik? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku mungkn aku bisa membantumu."

Bukannya menjawab Sakura malah menangis keras, lalu berhambur memeluk Ino. Dan membuat Ino juga menitikan air mata.

.

.

.Keesokan harinya... Sasuke yang berada di dalam kamar hotel, tampak meraba-raba ranjang sebelah kiri. Kosong. Sasuke kemudian bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

'Sudah pulang, ya,' batin Sasuke pada diri sendiri.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan membenciku," ucap Sasuke dan terbayang wajah Sakura yang tersenyum menyindir. "Uh, menyebalkan!" keluh Sasuke menundukkan kepala.

.

Di apartemen Sakura, bagian ruang tamu terdapat 4 sofa yang berbeda bentuk. Dua berbentuk persegi saling berhadapan dan dua sofa lagi berbentuk persegi panjang yang sama posisinya berhadapan berwarna merah bata, serta ditengahnya terdapat meja kaca berbentuk oval. Di salah satu sofa yang berbentuk persegi, rupanya Sakura duduk di lantai bersandar badan sofa sebelah kanan. Kepalanya tertunduk dan rambut pink-nya tampak kusut tak terurus menutupi wajah cantiknya. Mata emerald-nya tampak sembab oleh air mata. Tak diduga tangan kanannya memegang pisau yang berfungsi untuk memotong buah.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genre : Romance, Drama**  
**Rated : M**

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan di koridor kampus yang masih terlihat sepi, dan dari arah depan tampak Sai berjalan ke arah Ino.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, semalam dia cuma nangis saja," jawab Ino.

"Lalu Sakura seka-"

"Dia tak mau berangkat ke kampus, dia cuma menggeleng."

"Biarkan dia istirahat, mungkin dia butuh ketenangan. Aku yakin dia akan menceritakannya suatu saat." Sai menyarankan.

"Ya kau benar,' sahut Ino.

"Ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Sai sambil menarik tangan kanan Ino.

"Eh?" Ino terhenyak, namun kemudian Ino tersenyum.

_'Sai, kamu baik sekali. Aku jadi makin menyukaimu,_' batin Ino _blushing._

Tak berapa lama, Ino dan Sai berada di depan pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Ayo masuk, Sai. Sekalian melihat keadaan Sakura," ajak Ino.

"Baiklah." Sai menerima ajakan Ino.

_Krieet _

"Sakura, kami pu-" Ino tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ketika terlihat Sakura tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan kanan bersimpah darah.

"SAKURAAA!" Sai dan Ino berlari ke arah Sakura. Ino langsung memeluk Sakura dan menangis.

"Ino! Sakura masih bernafas. Ayo kita bawa Sakura ke Rumah sakit!" seru Sai.

"Be-Benarkah! Cepat gendong Sakura!" pinta Ino.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Pagi hari di koridor kampus yang masih sepi, tampak Sasuke berjalan santai. Dari arah depan terlihat Ino berjalan beriringan dengan gadis berambut coklat sebahu, Matsuri, tampak asyik ngobrol.

"Apa! Kenapa bisa dia masuk rumah sakit?" panik Matsuri.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Ino dan Matsuri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu? Awalnya aku dan Sai sesampainya di apartemen Sakura, kami menemukan Sakura yang pingsan dan tangannya bersimpah darah," ucap Ino, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya." Ino tampak murung.

DEG

_'Apa!'_ Sasuke kaget sampai mencengkram kemeja bagian dada.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Matsuri. Ino menggeleng.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti lalu berbelok ke arah kanan.

Drap Drap Drap

Sasuke segera berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju mobil miliknya. Di parkiran masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil saja.

Ckek

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil, lalu segera duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil _Sport_-nya berwarna biru tua.

BRUMM

Mobil Sasuke keluar melewati gerbang kampus. Sasuke menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

.

.

15 kemudian, Sasuke sampai di Rumah sakit Konoha. Lalu memarkirkan mobil _Sport_-nya.

.

Sasuke berlari ke bagian_ resepsionis_.

"Pasien bernama Sakura Haruno, di kamar nomor berapa?" seru Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya cari dulu," ucap petugas _resepsionis._

"Cepat, kamar nomor berapa!" Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Nomor 7."

Sasuke langsung melesat pergi ke arah kiri.

_'Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sasuke!'_ runtuk Sasuke yang terus berlari.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu kamar inap no. 7, perlahan-lahan tangan Sasuke memutar knop pintu.

Krieet

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, terlihat gadis berambut pink sebahu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Ya, gadis itu adalah Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura, kemudian duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang. Sasuke menatap sendu, dan kemudian teringat kejadian di hotel itu.

Flash back On

_"Hh...Hh...Hh..." deru nafas keduanya._

_"Hiks, hiks, k-kau...Kenapa kau keluarkan di dalam," ucap Sakura sambil terisak._

_"..." Sasuke terdiam._

_"Jawab! Apa kau bisu! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kau adalah pemuda brengsek yang pernah kutemui! Cepat jawab apa alasanmu melakukan ini semua, Hah!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke masih diam. Sakura semakin geram._

_PLAK_

_Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke sebelah kiri. Sasuke hanya diam._

_"Cih! Dasar Baka! Dasar pemuda rendahan! Tidak berperasaan. Kau benar-benar membuatku muak! Aku tak akan pe-"_

_GREP_

_DEG_

_Sakura terhenyak, karena Sasuke memeluk tubuh polosnya._

_Hening, tak ada yang bicara._

_"Uhuhuhu..." Sakura menangis, tapi tak berontak._

_'Aku, entah mengapa menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama. Aku ingin memiliki cintamu dan tubuhmu. Aku mengatakannya langsung tapi...' batin Sasuke._

_Tak disangka Sakura tertidur dalam dekapan Sasuke. Dikucupnya dahi Sakura, dan membaringkan di ranjang lalu menyelimuti tubuh polos Sakura dan dirinya._

Flash back Off

'Ukh, tapi kenapa jadi begini!' batin Sasuke mengeluh dan menjambak rambut _raven_-nya frustasi.

Krieet

DEG

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap ke arah pintu. Tampaklah seorang suster yang membawa nampan berisi baskom sedang dan handuk.

"Eh? A-ada orang rupanya. Anda siapanya Sakura?" tanya suster itu agak terkejut pada Sasuke. Suster itu memiliki ciri fisik yaitu berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata _onyx_ sama seperti mata Sasuke.

"Aku Sasuke, err...pacarnya Sakura," jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"Oh, begitu ya. Tapi, kenapa aku baru melihatmu di sini? Dan aku Shizune, salam kenal," lanjut Shizune tersenyum.

"Aku baru mendapat kabar dari sahabat Sakura,jadi aku baru ke sini," terang Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu. Sabar ya. Sudah hampir seminggu lebih, Sakura belum sadar. Tampaknya dia koma..." ujar Shizune.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa bisa?" panik Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Yang penting kita hanya berdoa. Dan kami tim medis akan mencoba mencari solusinya." Sasuke terdiam, ia sungguh menyesal.

"Hei, jangan murung begitu. Err, aku mau membersihkan tubuh Sakura. Apakah Sasuke bisa keluar sebentar?" pinta Shizune.

"Ah! Aku baik-baik saja. Baiklah aku keluar," ujar Sasuke melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Syukurlah. Setelah selesai, kau boleh masuk," ujar Shizune. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke sudah di luar, dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kau?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau sedang menjenguk siapa?" Tanya orang itu, memiliki rambut hitam klimisi.

(Author: Siapa dia?|Reader: Lee! |Author:#cengo|Reader:Thor, kenapa?|Author: Kasih tau, nggak ya?|Reader:Kasih tahu dong#puppy eyes|Author : Dia adalah...|Reader: #mendengarkan dengan seksama.|Author:sai! #nari ubur-ubur. XD |Reader:APA! #tereak pake toa) #abaikan. XD

"Sai? Kau sendiri?" Sasuke balik nanya.

"Aku mau menjenguk pasien yang ada di kamar inap no. 7," lanjut Sai. Sasuke terhenyak.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" lanjut Sai.

"Aku, me-" belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Shizune keluar dari kamar inap no. 7 dan berkata,"Sasuke, aku sudah selesai."

"Hah?" Sai heran.

"Wah, ada Sai rupanya. Mau menjenguk juga, nih," sahut Shizune.

"Iya." Sai tersenyum. "Sasuke, kau juga menjenguk Sakura? Kenapa bisa?" Sai semakin heran.

"Sasuke kan pacarnya Sakura," timpal Shizune.

"A-apa!" ujar Sai kaget. Sasuke diam.

"Eh? Eh?" Shizune kebingungan.

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab dan menatap ke arah Sai.

"Ah, permisi." Shizune pamit, ketika melihat aura hitam *?* diantara 2 pemuda itu.

Sasuke berbalik badan, namun Sai menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu."

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

Ino tampak turun dari taksi, dan berhenti di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

_'Ukh, kenapa Sai meninggalkan aku. Kenapa dia berangkat duluan,'_ batin Ino.

.

.

BUGH

Orang-orang yang sedang berada di rumah sakit menatap heran dan kaget ke arah dua orang itu. Sasuke membulatkan mata _onyx_-nya kaget, karena Sai memukul pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke menatap sinis.

"Hanya pemanasan," jawab Sai enteng.

"Apa maksudmu, Hah!" seru Sasuke meninju pipi Sai. Semua orang yang di rumah sakit menatap ngeri.

"Sai! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino yang sudah berada di samping Sai yang jatuh terduduk. Sai bangkit.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar inap, dan Ino terheran.

"Sai, bukankah itu Sasuke. Kenapa dia masuk ke tempat Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Dia kekasih Sakura," jawab Sai.

"Eh? Kok, aku baru tahu?" Ino memekik.

"Aku juga baru tahu," sahut Sai datar. Ino semakin curiga, _'Apa maksud semua ini. Bukankah Sakura bilang dia belum punya pacar? Dan bercak merah di leher Sakura, apa karena ulah Sasuke. Ah! Ja-jangan yang membuat Sakura begini dan masuk rumah sakit adalah … Sasuke'_

Tbc_

Author Note :

Chapter 3 udah update. HEHEHEHE

Gomen, aku g sempet balas review kalian para reader. #bungkuk-bungkuk


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Romance, Drama  
Rated : M.

.

.

Chapter 4

Di dalam kamar inap no. 7

Sasuke duduk sambil menatap Sakura yang terbaring lemah. Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan mengusapnya lembut.

_'Kenapa kau jadi begini? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu shock dan trauma, akan kejadian malam itu,_' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di luar kamar inap

Sai duduk di kursi bersama Ino.

"Sai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino. Sai tak menjawab.

'_Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Ino. Asal kau tahu, Ino. Aku begitu shock karena Sasuke juga menyukai Sakura,_' batin Sai.

"Sai..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Benar?" Sai mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita melihat keadaan Sakura," ajak Ino. Sai menggeleng.

"Tidak. Lain kali saja. Aku mau pulang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh? Aku...Aku juga mau pulang."

"Ayo." Sai menggandeng tangan Ino, dan berjalan beriringan.

_'Aku tak akan membiarkan Sakura menjadi milikmu, Sasuke!'_ batin Sai geram.

.

.

.***

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian ...

Setiap hari Sasuke selalu datang menjenguk Sakura. Dia setia menunggu Sakura sadar. Sai juga datang menjenguk bersama Ino. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Sai tidak datang bersama Ino. Dan Sasuke belum datang menjenguk Sakura.

Sai kini sudah di kamar inap Sakura. Masih dalam posisi terbaring dengan alat-alat rumah sakit yang masih setia terpasang di sana.

"Sakura, andai kau tidak dalam keadaan begini, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu," gumam Sai sambil mengusap pipi kanan Sakura. Sai mencodongkan badan ke wajah Sakura, dan Sai mencium bibir Sakura yang pucat. Melumatnya lembut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan." Suara barito keluar dari pemuda berambut raven. Tak adalah Sasuke. Sai melepas ciumannya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Mencium bibir Sakura," jawab Sai.

"Cih! Sungguh membuatku muak!"

BUAGH

Sai menyekat darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, karena ulah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Hah?" ujar Sai.

"Karena kau membuatku muak," ujar Sasuke.

Tak disangka, Ino mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

_'Ukh, Sai mencium Sakura,'_ batin Ino lalu melangkah pergi sambil terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, tiba saatnya...

5 bulan kemudian

Siang ini di Rumah Sakit Konoh yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang datang menjenguk teman, sanak saudara ,dan berobat, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar inap no. 7, pintu terbuka dan...

DEG

Sasuke membulatkan mata _onyx_-nya saat melihat Sakura duduk di ranjang rumah sakit.

_'Sakura, akhir kau sadar dari koma.'_

Sakura tampak bingung sambil melihat ke seluruh arah dan pandangannya terhenti tepat ke arah Sasuke. Mata _emerald_ Sakura tiba-tiba membulat sempurna, dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Seperti melihat hantu, Sakura berkeringat dingin saat Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"J-jangan mendekat!" seru Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura tampak tegang.

"Sakura, aku..."

"Kyaaa! J-jangan mendekat!" jerit Sakura seraya melempari buah apel hijau ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan. Sakura, hentikan!" seru Sasuke sambil menghindari lemparan buah apel.

"Pergi! Cepat pergi!" usir Sakura. Sasuke terus melangkah ke arah Sakura. "Sudah kubilang jangan me-"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit. Sakura tampak meronta-ronta.

"Kyaa! Lepaskan!" jerit Sakura.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu," gumam Sasuke.

"Memang aku peduli," ketus Sakura. "Dengarkan ucapanku, aku akan menikahimu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Tidak mau! Kubilang lepaskan, ya lepas. Aku sangat membencimu! Jangan dekat-dekat aku! Aku tidak sudi kau menikahiku. Kubilang lepas!" jerit Sakura meronta-ronta.

Sebuah kesalahan besar, sesuatu hal yang menghilangkan kesucian seorang gadis yang belum pernah menikah. Adalah kesalahan besar, yang telah dilakukan seorang pemuda. Namun ternyata didasari cinta dari sang pemuda, tapi tidak sama dengan sang gadis.

"Tidak mau." Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya sambil mencium tenguk Sakura.

"Kyaaa! Dasar Mesum! Tolonggg!" pekik Sakura.

BRAKK

Pintu pun terbuka, rupanya Ino dan Sai.

"Ah! Sakura!" pekik Ino.

"Sasuke! Menjauhlah dari Sakura!" seru Sai berusaha melepas pelukan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ukh, jangan ikut campur!" sela Sasuke. Pelukannya terlepas, Sai meninju perut Sasuke.

"Ugh!" pekik Sasuke.

"Dasar brengsek! Jelas-jelas Sakura tidak mau. Rasakan ini!" geram Sai meninju wajah Sasuke.

"Arggh! Ugh!"

BUK BUAGH DUAKK

"Kyaaa! " Sakura menjerit ngeri. Ino berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura tenanglah. Sai hentikan, itu membuat Sakura ketakutan. Lebih baik kau bawa Sasuke keluar!" perintah Ino.

"Baiklah," sahut Sai menggendong Sasuke yang pingsan gara-gara mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Sai.

.

.

.

"Uhuhu, a-aku..." ucap Sakura sambil menangis. Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, kumohon ceritakan padaku. Siapa Sasuke? Apa hubungannya denganmu, Sakura?" pinta Ino.

"Uhuhuh, aku diperkosa oleh Sasuke. Huwaaah!"

"APA! Ke-kenapa bisa begitu. Hah! Jadi saat itu," ujar Ino kaget.

"Ino, apa maksudmu?" Sakura terheran.

"Aku mendengar teriakan panikmu, saat di kampus. Berarti orang itu Sasuke. Benar begitu, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Iya. Aku pingsan dan dia membawaku ke hotel. Dan dia..."

"Sudah cukup. Sasuke terkenal populer di kampus, dia pindahan dari Kota Oto. Aku juga baru tahu dari Sai," lanjut Ino.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" keluh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Di depan ruang inap no. 7

Sasuke masih pingsan terbaring di kursi panjang. Sai duduk di samping Sasuke.

_'Apa! Jadi Sasuke memperkosa Sakura._' batin Sai, rupanya Sai menguping pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino.

"Uh..." Sasuke membuka mata. Sai menoleh.

"Rupanya yang membuat Sakura masuk rumah sakit, itu semua karena kau, Sasuke!" Sai mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

Sasuke membulatkan mata _onyx_-nya dan berkata, "Apa yang kau katakan!"

"Aku dengar sendiri dari Sakura. Mau menyangkal, hah!" Sai hendak melancarkan tinjuan ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup Sai. Jangan pukuli Sasuke," ucap Ino. Sakura menatap benci pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi. Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku," ucap Sakura kemudian memalingkan wajah.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

Sakura dan Ino berangkat ke kampus, Sakura sungguh senang bisa masuk lagi.

"Sakura. Kaukah itu?" ujar Matsuri.

"Ya, ini aku Sakura," sahut Sakura berjalan ke arah Matsuri.

Sai berjalan ke arah tiga orang itu.

"Sakura. Syukurlah, kau sudah sembuh dan berangkat lagi," ujar Sai tersenyum.

"Ya, itu berkat kau dan Ino," sahut Sakura.

"Karena kami temanmu," ujar Ino. "Ya kan, Sai."

Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Kyaaa! Sai imut!" seru Ino mencubit pipi Sai.

"Aww, sakit Ino," ringis Sai.

"Ahahahaha!" Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri tertawa.

_'Itu semua kulakukan karena kau, Sakura.'_

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, terlihat Sasuke duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon plum putih di belakang Universitas Konoha. Suasana tampak sepi dan tenang, sangat cocok buat pacaran. Ehm, namun tidak begitu kenyataannya, Sasuke tampak gelisah atau sebuatan kerennya "Galau". Namun, tiba-tiba terusik oleh suara cempreng dan memekik telinga.

"_TEMEEE_! Kau sedang apa!" seru pemuda berambut kuning durian, dan memiliki tiga garis di kedua sisi pipinya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tch. Mengganggu saja. Dasar_ Dobe_!" dengus Sasuke.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, aku sedang duduk," lanjutnya cuek.

"Dan melamunkan sesuatu," sambung Naruto. Lalu duduk di samping kiri Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam.

"Ada masalah?" ujar Naruto. Sasuke menoleh.

"Kalau memang ada. Ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu," lanjut Naruto.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Naruto terhenyak.

"Benarkah! Siapa gadis itu?" seru Naruto.

"Jangan seheboh itu," gerutu Sasuke.

"Hehehehe." Naruto hanya terkekeh.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Dia belum tahu hal itu. Soal aku meniduri gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura. Tapi nampaknya Naruto belum dengar kabar itu. Kalau sampai tahu, bisa gawat. Aku sungguh menyesal, karena Sakura membenciku.

"Sasuke, siapa nama gadis itu? Apa aku mengenalnya? Dia kuliah di sini atau tidak?" Naruto terus bertanya, membuatku pusing. Aku harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Ah, biarkan saja, aku lebih baik pergi Saja.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau ke toilet."

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

End Sasuke POV

Di koridor kampus, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Saat melihat Sakura berjalan berdua dengan Sai.

_'Sai?'_ batin Sasuke heran.

_'Eh? Mereka mau ke mana?'_ Sasuke kaget melihat Sai menarik tangan Sakura. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang terkaget.

_'Aku harus mengikuti mereka berdua,'_ batin Sasuke sambil berlari.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

"Kyaaa!" jerit Sakura terhempas ke dinding. Lalu Sai menghimpit tubuh Sakura.

"Sai! Apa maksudnya ini?" ujar Sakura.

Sai terdiam dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Kini mereka berdua ada di gudang tempat menyimpan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Sai meraih dagu Sakura, namun Sakura memalingkan wajah ke kiri. Tapi sayang, Sai malah mencium pipi Sakura. Mata emerald Sakura membulat sempura.

PLAKK

Sakura menampar pipi Sai, dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan! Berani-beraninya menciumku." Sai menyeringai, lalu menghempaskan Sakura ke matras. Ya, tempat ini menyimpan alat-alat olah raga.

"Ugh!"

"Jangan, Sai. Jangan kau lakukan itu," ucap Sakura yang sudah paham dengan maksud Sai. Kini Sai berjalan ke arah Sakura yang duduk di matras.

"Wah, wah. Rupanya kau sudah paham maksudku, Sakura." Sai berjongkok di depan Sakura, "Aku akan membuktikan cintaku dengan ini."

"Cinta? Kau menyukaiku? Tapi, bukankah kau menyukai Ino," timpal Sakura terheran.

"Aku jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Sai menangkupkan kedua pipi Sakura dengan tangannya. Sai menatap wajah Sakura, namun kebalikannya Sakura menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku ingin merasakan ciuman untuk kedua kalinya," gumam Sai. Sakura menatap Sai tak percaya.

"Kedua? Apa yang kau katakan?" sela Sakura.

"Yang pertama, aku mencium bibirmu saat kau koma."

DEG

"Apa!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sai. "Kau keterlaluan, Sai! Asal kau tahu, Ino juga menyukaimu!" bentak Sakura. Sai terdiam.

Kini Sai mendekati Sakura, tanpa aba-aba Sai mencium bibir Sakura. Posisi Sakura terbaring, dan Sai tampak menelusup jarinya di liang kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Karena Sakura memakai rok jeans selutut.

BRAKK

"Menjauhlah dari Sakura!" seru Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu. Sai melepas ciumannya. Bukannya menjauh, Sai menyandra Sakura dan mengambil pisau lipat dari saku jeansnya.

Sakura diam mematung dan terdiam saat pisau lipat itu diarah ke lehernya. Sasuke tersontak kaget.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke." Sai menyeringai.

_'Sasuke,'_ batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Di koridor kampus...

Naruto terlihat berjalan sambil melihat ke segala penjuru kelas. Mata blue sapphire-nya fokus pada sesuatu yang dicarinya.

_'Sasuke mana, ya? Katanya ke toilet, tapi di toilet tidak ada. Ukh! Selalu begitu,'_ batin Naruto kesal. Lalu melangkah menemui gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua, Tenten, bersama pemuda berambut coklat panjang, Neji.

"Tenten, lihat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Tenten sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau kau, Neji?"

"Kurasa Sasuke ke arah kiri," ujar Neji.

"Benarkah! Eh, bukankah ke arah gudang, ya?" lanjut Naruto heran.

"Entahlah. Coba kau ke sana. Dia tampaknya mengejar seseorang," sambung Neji.

"Baiklah. _Arigatou_ informasinya," ucap Naruto melangkah pergi.

====o0o====

Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura disandera Sai. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sai dan Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Sai. Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke berlari ke arahnya.

PLAKK

Sasuke menepis pisau lipat Sai yang tadi tertuju ke arahnya. Dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari Sai, lalu meninju pipi Sai kanan-kiri. Sasuke tampak menatap geram pada Sai, "Berani-beraninya, kau lakukan itu pada Sakura dan menyanderanya. Rasakan ini!"

"Ugh! Uaghh!" jerit Sai kesakitan, karena Sasuke meninju perut, wajahnya bertubi-tubi.

"Ukh! Ja-jadi kau balas dendam, heh!" ejek Sai yang tampak babak belur. Sasuke menatap sinis.

"Ya!" seru Sasuke seraya meninju pipi kanan Sai yang bengkak dan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura memejamkan mata karena ngeri.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, Sai tampak tak berdaya.

_'Sialan kau, Sa-su-ke...'_ batin Sai lalu pingsan. Sasuke kembali menatap ke Sai, dan berniat akan memukul.

'Eh? Sudah pingsan rupanya,' batin Sasuke tertegun.

"Kyaaa! Cukup! Cukup!" seru Sakura yang memejamkan mata sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sakura..." Sakura membuka mata, lalu mendongakkan kepala untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit, hm?" Rupanya yang memanggilnya adalah Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini! Kenapa kau muncul dihadapanku! Aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan pernah muncul di depanku!" bentak Sakura.

"Sai berbuat jahat padamu, Sakura! Makanya aku ke sini untuk menolongmu!" sela Sasuke.

"Tapi aku membencimu!" Sakura semakin muak, "Kau sama saja seperti Sai. Semua laki-laki itu sama saja, semua bajingan. Aku benci itu! Bahkan kau sudah mengambil kesucian, Sasuke!" Sakura terlihat menangis.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku melakukan itu padamu, karena aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta, kau cinta pertamaku!" timpal Sasuke. Sakura menganga lebar setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak blushing setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Sakura sungguh tak percaya, "Kyaaa! Apa kau bilang! Jangan bercanda, ya!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda," ujar Sasuke tersipu malu.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa melakukan itu segala! Seharusnya kau..." ujar Sakura sambil menghapus air mata.

"Karena aku juga ingin memiliki tubuhmu." Sasuke menyeringai, Sakura mendelik.

"Kau memang benar-benar keterlaluan! Dasar mesum!" timpal Sakura sambil mendorong wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Hei! Karena itu, aku akan menikahimu, Sakura." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tadi ada wajahnya.

"...?" Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Terlihat Naruto berdiri di depan gudang, dan ia masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Sas...!" Naruto menganga lebar mulutnya juga mata _blue sapphire_-nya membulat sempurna. Rupanya Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berciuman hangat.

"UWAAAH! _TEMEEE_!" jerit Naruto _blushing._

Keduanya tersentak kaget, kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu gudang.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura memekik panik.

"Uwaaa!" Sasuke kaget dan jatuh terduduk.

"Kalian?" ujar Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Keduanya membisu dan _blushing_ ketangkap basah oleh Naruto.

Tbc_

Author Note :

Chapter 4 update! Maaf, pendekkan ya. Mungkin ceritanya semakin aneh, hahahaha

Tetep review, concrit n di baca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genre : Romance, Drama**  
**Rated : M**

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, katanya ke toilet kenapa ke gudang! Eh, malah asyik berciuman," ujar Naruto.

"Berisik! Lihat itu!" ketus Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah Sai yang pingsan di atas matras. Naruto pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Gyaa! Sai kenapa sampai babak belur begitu. Apa kau yang memukulinya?" lanjut Naruto panik.

"Tentu. Dia menyandera Sakura..." ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil pisau lipat yang tergeletak di lantai dan melipatnya. "Dan mencoba meniduri Sakura."

Naruto tercengang, Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"A-apa! Kenapa bisa begitu?" ucap Naruto tak percaya.  
Sakura langsung melangkah pergi dan berlari. Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Sakura! Kau mau ke mana!" seru Sasuke.

_'Sial! Dasar Baka!'_ batin Sakura menjerit. _'Kenapa dengan mudahnya aku menerima lamaranmu. Kau bahkan tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Kau licik! Kau benar-benar licik, Sasuke.'_

"Sasuke, kenapa dia pergi?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku..."

"Ya?" ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Sudah mengambil keperawanan Sakura." Sasuke akhirnya memberitahu pada Naruto.

DEG

.

.

.

"APAAA!" teriak Naruto menggema.

"Aku harus mengejar Sakura! Soal Sai, kau yang tangani!" seru Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai yang pingsan.

"_Teme!_ Tunggu! Cih," dengus Naruto. "Lebih baik aku bawa Sai ke UKS."  
Naruto kemudian menggendong Sai dan keluar dari gudang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat...  
Sakura rupanya berada di atap gedung Universitas Konoha. Lalu berjalan menuju tepi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya pada pemuda berambut Nanas, Shikamaru.

"Shika, kau melihat Sakura?"

"Tidak. Memang ada a-Hei, tunggu!" ujar Shikamaru terpotong karena Sasuke keburu pergi.

"Shikamaru, kau kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang diikat empat, Temari, berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Tadi Sasuke bertanya padaku, lihat Sakura? Aku menjawabnya, tapi belum selesai aku menjelas-"

"Eh? Sakura? Aku lihat dia naik ke tangga menuju atap. Dia tampak berlari dan tergesa-gesa," sahut Temari.

"Gawat. Pasti, dia mau bunuh diri," timpal Shikamaru terkejut.

"Apa!" Temari terhenyak.

"Aku akan mengejar Sasuke. Kau beritahu yang lain."

"Ya."

Sasuke tampak bingung, dia sudah berkeliling ke penjuru kampus dan bertanya pada setiap orang yang ia jumpai.

_'Ke mana kau, Sakura.'_ Sasuke bersandar di dinding kampus di koridor.

_'Aku harus mencari keberadaan Sakura."_

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" Sasuke pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau ini. Merepotkan sekali," keluh orang itu terengah-engah, yaitu Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu, hah!" ujar Sasuke.

"Sakura ada di lantai atap," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Apa katamu. Kau tahu dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke agak kaget.

"Dari Temari. Cepat kau ke sana!" titah Shikamaru.  
"Aku mengerti." Sasuke kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Shikamaru melongo.

_"Arigatou!_" seru Sasuke sebelum menghilang ditikungan. Shikamaru yang tadinya melongo, kini tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan halaman Universitas Konoha, Sakura sudah di ujung.

"Wah, itu lihat. Bukankah itu Sakura. Apa yang dilakukannya." Semua orang tampak tercengang dan berkerumun di halaman kampus, mata mereka tertuju pada gadis berambut pink, Sakura yang berdiri di ujung atap gedung.

"Kyaaa! Sakura, mencoba bunuh diri." Gadis berambut coklat sebahu, Matsuri. "Ino, lihat ke atas gedung!" perintahnya pada Ino yang tampak fokus pada _ponsel_nya.

"Memang ada a-" sahut Ino terhenti, mata _aquamarine_ miliknya membulat sempurna.

"SAKURAAA!" pekik Ino langsung berlari ke arah kerumunan.

"Hei, tunggu aku." Matsuri ikut berlari mengejar Ino.

"Akh! Ke-kenapa semua orang berkerumun. Memang apa yang terjadi. Apa yang mereka lihat?

Apa mereka melihat ke arahku," ujar Sakura tersadar.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Ino dari bawah.

"Ino, Matsuri." Sakura menatap ke arah dua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura POV  
_Semua khawatir padaku, apa itu benar. Apa sebaiknya aku turun saja, apa aku batalkan niatku ini. Tapi, aku tidak mau mereka sampai melihat sisiku yang kotor. Walaupun Ino sudah mengetahui itu. Aku juga tidak mau melihat Sasuke, aku ingin menghilang dari pandangan kalian semua. Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan beban yang kutanggung ...Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, sesak. Hidupku sudah hancur, itu karena kau, Sasuke_

BRAKK

Sasuke mendobrak pintu, aku terkejut.

_'Ke-kenapa dia tahu keberadaanku, sial'_batinku kesal.

"Sakura! Jangan kau lakukan! Kembalilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu mati. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku sa-"

"Cukup! Cukup omong kosongmu, dasar pecundang! Kau benar-benar licik, Sasuke!" seru Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," timpal Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Kau bahkan tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Seolah-olah kau penyelamat, tanpa mengakui kesalahanmu sendiri. Aku benci itu, Sasuke. Lebih baik aku mati saja. _Sayonara._" Aku memejamkan mata sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sakura! Jangan pergi!"

_Aku mendengar suara Sasuke, yang sepertinya berlari ke arahku, yang kini terjun bebas di udara. Aku tidak peduli._  
_ Mungkin dengan ini, aku akan terbebas dari semua beban yang memenuhi lubuk hatiku..._  
_ Untuk semuanya..._  
_ Aku akan melihat kalian di atas sana..._  
End Sakura POV

GREP

_'Ah! Ja-jangan bilang kalau yang memelukku adalah Sasuke!'_batin Sakura masih memejamkan mata.

"Sakura..."

Sakura akhirnya membuka mata, dan terlihatlah mata milik Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh keduanya terjun di udara dan...

BRUKK

Rupanya mereka berdua terjatuh di atas matras.

"Sakura!"

Sakura pun bangun dan kemudian menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Orang itu adalah Matsuri dan ditemani Ino.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat. Wah kalian so sweet sekali." Matsuri memekik girang. Membuat Sakura blushing, segera mendorong wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan!" seru Sakura panik. Matsuri hanya tertawa.

"Sakura, bukankah tadi kau bersama Sai," ujar Ino akhirnya buka suara. Sakura menatap ke arah Ino.

"Ayo ikut aku." Sakura lalu menarik tangan Ino dan Sasuke berjalan mengikuti keduanya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di UKS Universitas Konoha. Naruto membaringkan Sai yang pingsan di ranjang.

"Huft, dasar _Teme_," keluh Naruto sambil menyekat keringat di pelipis kulit _Tan_-nya.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah ketiga orang itu di belakang kampus yang jarang dilewati orang. Sakura kemudian mulai bercerita, Ino pun menyimak.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Sakura selesai bercerita, namun...

"Apa! Jangan bercanda Sakura!" seru Ino.

"Benar Ino," timpal Sakura. Sasuke terhenyak karena kini Ino menatap ke arahnya.

PLAKK!

DEG

Tak diduga Ino menampar pipi kiri Sasuke amat keras. Sakura terkejut.

"KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA MENYAKITI SAI! AKU TAK TERIMA!" bentak Ino lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ino, tunggu!" tahan Sakura.

"Dan kau, Sakura! Aku membencimu!" tegas Ino.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Sai memang berbuat jahat padaku, Ino!" sela Sakura

"CUKUP!" ucap Ino lalu berlari meninggalkan Sakura & Sasuke. Ketika Sakura hendak mengejar Ino, Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Lepas!" seru Sakura berontak.

"Biarkan dia sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah! Ini semua juga gara-gara kau, Sasuke!" ujar Sakura marah.

"Bukankah, Sai hendak me-" belum selesai Sasuke bicara Sakura menyela, "Diam! Dasar _Baka_!"

"Tadi saat bertindihan..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, "punyaku menegang."

BLUSHH

Wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi. Sasuke menyeringai.

BUKK

"Dasar MESUMMM!" geram Sakura setelah meninju perut Sasuke.

"Ughh!" ringis Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke terlihat berjalan sendirian di koridor kampus. Dari arah depan muncul Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Di toilet," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh ya. Eh, tadi di UKS ... Ino datang dan menyuruhku keluar. Cih, dasar gadis menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sai, belum sadar," sahut Naruto.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tepat di sampingnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"_Baka_! Kenapa berteriak, sih," ketus Sasuke sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa meniduri Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena cinta," ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto penasaran. Sasuke terdiam, lalu bergumam , "cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Naruto terkesima, detik berikutnya senyum muncul di bibir Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Rupanya kau mesum, _Teme,_" ujar Naruto merangkul Sasuke.

"Memang kau tidak, _Dobe_," sindir Sasuke

"Iya sih. Tapi, aku tak senekad itu. Bisa-bisa Hinata marah dan memutuskanku," timpal Naruto.

"Tch. Coba saja, kujamin dia ketagihan," bujuk Sasuke.

"Kupertimbangkan dulu, hehehe," lanjut Naruto terkekeh, "Eh, apa kau berniat tanggungjawab."

"Tentu."

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku akan menikahinya besok lusa," jawab Sasuke.

"Secepat itu. Apa Sakura tahu itu?"

"Belum."

"Kau ini," kesal Naruto. Sasuke diam. Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

.

.

.

Tbc_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genre : Romance, Drama**  
**Rated : M**

.

Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toilet Wanita...**

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menikah! " jeritnya frustrasi. "Hhh ... hhh..." deru napas Sakura.

Saat ini dirinya masih ada di dalam toilet.

_'Apa dia tak akan menyakitiku lagi, seperti saat itu,'_ batin Sakura cemas.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura keluar dari toilet.

.

.

.

.

**Di UKS**

"Ng..." Sai akhirnya sadar. Ino terhenyak.

"Di mana ini?"

"Syukurlah kau sadar, Sai. Kita berada di UKS," ujar Ino.

"Aw!" pekik Sai kesakitan di wajahnya yang penuhi plester.

"Sai, tetap berbaring saja," ucap Ino. Sai tak menuruti ucapan Ino.

"Dasar sial. awas kau uchihaaa!" geram Sai.

_'Sai,'_ batin Ino menatap sendu. tak diduga, Ino memeluk Sai.

Sai terkejut, "Hei, lepas. ukh, kubilang lepas!"

"Aku rindu." Ino meneteskan air mata. Sai tertegun atas ucapan Ino yang saat ini memeluknya. Sai tahu kalau Ino menyukainya, tapi hatinya hanya untuk Sakura.

Sai bangkit dari ranjang, dan melangkah menuju pintu dengan langkah terhuyung. Ino pun berniat mengikutinya, tapi Sai melarangnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku. Jangan berharap, kalau aku akan menerima pengakuan cintamu," ucap Sai datar. Ino menatap tak percaya, bahwa Sai akan berkata seperti itu. Dan pecahlah sudah tangisan kekecewaan dari Ino sendiri...

.

.

.

Hari libur musim dingin, membuat Sakura memilih berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya sambil menikmati secangkir teh.

"Ini musim kesukaanku," gumamnya seorang diri. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Sakura!" panggil ibunya, Mebuki.

"Ah, iya bu."

"Cepat turun dan ganti bajumu," lanjut Mebuki.

"Iya, baiklah," jawab Sakura malas."Huh, pasti acara keluarga lagi. Aku masih capek, setelah pulang dari Konoha ke Suna. Baru saja sampai, harus pergi lagi," gerutunya kesal.

"Oh, coba saja ada Sasuke. Hei! Kenapa aku jadi merindukan pemuda mesum itu. Akhh! Sudah lupakan!"

Setelah selesai berganti baju, Sakura mengambil dompetnya dan turun ke bawah menemui orangtuanya.

_Drrt Drrt_

Getaran _Handphone_-nya membuatnya terkejut.

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura heran.

_"Moshi-moshi."_

"Kau ada di mana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di rumah, memang di mana lagi?"

"Rumah?" Sasuke tertegun.

"Ehehe,_ gomen_.Aku lupa memberitahumu,kalau aku pulang ke Suna," sahu Sakura terkekeh.

"Suna!" ucap Sasuke berteriak yang sukses membuat Sakura menjauhkan _handphone_nya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Lalu bagaimana rencana pernikahan kita? Heh, Sakura," kesal Sasuke.

"Datang saja ke sini dan lamar aku di depan orangtuaku dalam waktu 5 menit," tantang Sakura seenaknya sambil memutuskan percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Sasuke begitu Sakura memutuskan percakapan dengannya.

"Uh! Dasar Sasuke," gerutu Sakura tidak jelas sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah tempat di mana orangtuanya

berada.

"Hai Sakura," sapa seseorang didekat tangga.

"Hai Sasuke," balas sakura. "Hah?! Sasuke," ucap Sakura baru sadar dan berbalik didapatinya Sasuke tengah menertawainya.

"Dasar kau ini!" geram Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Hei! Sakit!" pekik Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja," ucap Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ruang tengah. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka sampai di ruang tengah, di mana orangtua mereka berada.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah bertemu rupanya," ucap Ayah Sakura, Haruno Kizashi memotong percakapan mereka.

"iya," ucap mereka bersamaan. Sakura duduk di dekat kedua orang tuanya begitu juga sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kau menerima lamaran kami terhadap Sakura?" tanya Fugaku pada Kizashi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kizashi.

"Apalagi setelah mereka melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan sebelum menikah, apa anak muda jaman sekarang tidak bisa menahan diri sebelum menikah," lanjut Fugaku sambil melirik Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

Hal itu sukses membuat Sakura yang tengah meminum tehnya terbatuk-batuk. Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Sasuke mengetahui apa maksud dari tatapan itu-Apa kau yang memberitahu mereka, Sasuke?- Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Jadi kalian berdua akan menikah minggu depan." Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa pagi berganti senja. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka berbincang-bincang . Sasuke dan Sakura pergi berdua menggunakan mobil Sasuke menuju sebuah taman.

"Senja kali ini tidak terlihat seperti senja biasanya. Ya, Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aku hampir lupa kalau ini musim dingin," ucap Sakura kikuk karena tidak tahu akan bicara apa di tengah taman yang sepi dan tertutup salju.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Hmmm."

"Apa kau benar-benar mau menikah denganku dan bukan karena terpaksa?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menerima cincin ini," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka sebuah kotak berisi cincin yang indah.

Sakura yang melihatnya terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura lalu melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana Sasuke?"tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke yang terlihat kikuk. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menyusul Sasuke kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan memeluk Sakura.

"_Douita_, aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk dan mengecup kening Sakura.

"Oh ya, Sasuke."

"Hn, apa?" tanya Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu melepas sejenak pelukannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Dari ayah dan ibuku."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa."

"Ternyata kita sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil,"ucap Sasuke.

"Hah?" jawab Sakura tak percaya.

"Sudahlah," ucap Sasuke sambil kembali memeluk Sakura yang masih keheranan. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, dan tergantikan oleh perasaan nyaman dan hangat bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan SasuSaku pun tiba. Tamu undangan yang hadir di acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura cukup banyak.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan Sasuke Sakura berjalan lancar. Setelah acara sumpah dan janji setia dari kedua mempelai, kini acara

digantikan oleh acara memberi selamat kedua mempelai & berjabat tangan kepada orang tua masing-masing mempelai pengantin.

Tak terasa acara demi acara pun terlewatkan, kini para tamu undangan menikmati jamuan yang telah tersedia. Terlihat Sasuke tengah ngobrol dengan Naruto, teman satu kampusnya. Dari arah belakang Sakura berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan pengantin baru itu, dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto," ucap Hinata heran.

" Nampaknya Sasuke dan Sakura mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, jadi aku pergi saja," sahut Naruto yang mengerti tatapan heran Hinata.

"Oh." Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria.

Kembali ke SasuSaku

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap Sakura yang tengah merona dan tak menatap ke Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Saat ini ... err a-aku sedang datang bulan." Sakura tampak gugup.

"Hah?" Sasuke terheran.

"Maksudku, nanti tak melakukan malam pertama," lanjutnya.

"AP-" Sasuke hendak protes, buru-buru Sakura membekap mulut Sasuke.

"Sst, jangan teriak. Aku cuma tidak mau nanti malam, kau meminta 'itu' padaku. Dan aku tak mungkin mengabulkan permintaanmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Sebelum terlambat," ujar Sakura.

"Jadi, nanti langsung tidur," sahut Sasuke setelah Sakura melepas bekapannya.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya..." Sasuke meraih tengkuk Sakura agar mendekat. Sakura terhenyak. Sasuke lalu mencium Sakura. Dan terlihat dua tamu undangan, pria dan wanita menatap tak percaya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang asyik berciuman dengan wajah merona merah.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pernikahan mereka berdua masih ramai oleh para tamu undangan, sanak saudara dan teman-teman sekampus Sasuke juga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar hotel untuk malam pertama SasuSaku.

Sakura yang sudah berganti baju tidur berupa _dress_ selutut lengan pendek, duduk di tepi ranjang. Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke memakai celana _boxer_ hitam selutut dan atas bertelanjang dada. Sakura merona ketika melihatnya Sasuke menyadari Sakura tengah merona. Berniat untuk menggodanya, dia pun menyeringai. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersadar, "Eh? K-Kau mau apa?"

"Melakukan sesuatu setelah menikah," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau lupa!" sela Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke seraya melepas kancing baju Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura mendelik kaget, langsung mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk di karpet. "Ukh! Kenapa mendorongku," keluh Sasuke.

"Apa. Tadi aku sudah bilang tunda dulu. Tunggu haidku selesai. Aku ngantuk, selamat malam!" ketus Sakura sembari menutup diri dengan selimut.

_'Huh._' batin Sasuke kesal

Tak membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke segera menyelinap ke dalam selimut. Tanpa Sakura sadari.

Dan detik berikutnya terdengar teriakkan panik dari Sakura. Uchiha memang tak pernah kehilangan akal.

Apakah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berimajinasilah sendiri. XD

.

.

####oooo####

.

.

Sore hari...

Ting Tong

Bel apartemen nomor 227 pun berbunyi. Dibukalah oleh seorang gadis berambut _indigo _panjang.

Rupanya yang memencet bel tersebut adalah seorang pemuda berambut kuning duren.

"Naruto?" ucap Hinata.

"Boleh masuk..."

"Tentu. Silahkan," ucap Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Naruto pun duduk di sofa panjang berwarna coklat.

"Hinata," ucap Naruto membuat Hinata tertegun.

"A-ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," lanjut Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Apa?" Hinata penasaran.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Naruto _to the point_.

Hinata terkejut, "Naruto."

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa,"Naruto murung. "menolaknya."lanjut Hinata tersenyum yg tadinya murung,kini tersenyum ceria. Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata erat.

"_Arigatou,_" ucap Naruto.

"Ya." Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ini!" seru Naruto menyodorkan kotak berisi cincin bertatahkan batu permata. Hinata terkesima, "Naruto, terima kasih!"

"Aku pasangkan, ya," ucap Naruto meraih tangan kiri Hinata.

"Ya, Naruto." Cincin pun terpasang di jari manis Hinata.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Tentu," ucap Hinata.

"Besok aku dan orangtuaku akan menghadap ayahmu," lanjut Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya," ujar Naruto. Keduanya saling berpelukan lalu berciuman hangat. Namun lama kelamaan semakin panas.

Karena pasokan oksigen menipis, keduanya melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Hh...hh...hh..." deru napas keduanya. Peluh menetes

di pelipis Hinata juga Naruto.

"Jadi panas ya," ucap Naruto mengibas-ngibas kerah kemejanya, "Gara-gara ciuman tadi."

Hinata menunduk, "Naruto, a-aku..."

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku takut, kalau tadi ada yang melihat kita," ujar Hinata.

"Tenanglah, tak ada orang yang melihat kita berciuman. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas, Hinata." Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.

"Ya." Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

.

######

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan Sakura menjalani rumah tangga bersama Sasuke. Hari ini Sakura tengah menyirami bunga dan tanaman lainnya yang terdapat di halaman rumahnya.

Hm, pagi yang cerah," gumam Sakura sambil menatap langit.

"Sakura." Sebuah seruan membuat kegiatan menyiramnya tertunda. Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yaitu seorang pemuda berdiri di pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sakura tertegun.

"Sai."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ayo ikut aku," ajak Sai.

"Baiklah," sahut Sakura.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari rumahnya, Sai dan Sakura saling berhadapan.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu," ucap Sai

"Sai, asal kau tahu. Aku sudah menikah dengan Sasuke," timpal Sakura.

"Aku tak peduli," lanjut Sai. Sakura menyerngit heran.

"Sai, apa kau tak menyadarinya. bahwa Ino sangat menyukaimu," sela Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyukai ino." Sakura tehenyak.

"Tatap mataku, apa kau bisa melihatnya? Percayalah aku akan menyayangimu,"ujar Sai.

" Cukup. Ino tulus mencintaimu, sai!"

Sai mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura erat. " Sakit, Sai. Kumohon le-" ringis Sakura tertahan karena Sai meraih dagu Sakura, hanya berapa senti lagi bibir keduanya bertemu. Tapi...

"Hentikan!" teriak Ino muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ino," ucap Sai.

"Sai, aku sangat menyukaimu. Sakura sudah menikah. Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku. Aku selalu ada didekatmu, Sai. Aku tulus mencintaimu. Kasihan Sasuke, lepaskan cintamu pada Sakura. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu. Kumohon, berilah aku kesempatan untuk bersamamu,"ucap Ino panjang lebar sambil menangis. Sai terdiam, namun cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata onyx-nya.

_'Ino,'_ batin Sai terharu. Sakura pun menangis melihat sahabat dekatnya terluka.

DRAP

Sai berlari ke arah Ino. Karena sebelumnya jarak Ino dan Sai juga Sakura sekitar 3 meter.

GYUTT

Sai memeluk Ino erat. Ino tak percaya, bahwa kini Sai tengah memeluknya.

"Sai."

"Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu," gumam Sai. Sakura tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_! _Aishiteru_ Sai-_kun_!" ucap Ino sambil membalas pelukan Sai.

.

.

.

"Sakura, maafkan kesalahanku selama ini. Karena sudah berperasangka buruk padamu juga telah membencimu," ucap Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Yaa, aku juga sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu,"ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga Sakura," ucap Sai mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. Sakura terhenyak, namun kemudian Sakura menyambutnya. Keduanya saling berjabat tangan.

"Berbahagialah dengan Sasuke, dan cepat punya momongan, ya! Sakura, _Jaa-ne_!" pamit Ino dan Sai.

"Ya. _Jaa_!"

Sai dan Ino sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Lalu Sakura berbalik badan dan hendak berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dirinya dan Sasuke setelah menikah seminggu yang lalu. Tapi...

BRUKK

Sakura menubruk seseorang pemuda.

"Aduh!" keluh Sakura sambil memegangi hidungnya.

Namun alangkah kagetnya Sakura saat melihat orang itu.

"Sasuke!" ucap Sakura terkejut. Kini Sasuke tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Itu justru membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Dari mana saja, kau," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ayo!" lanjut Sasuke yang kini menarik paksa Sakura ke arah rumah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

BRUKK

"Kyaa!" jerit Sakura yang terhempas ke ranjang.

"Sasu..."

"Kau baru bertemu siapa?" tanya Sasuke memunggunginya.

"Sai."

"Apa!" Sasuke mendelik kaget.

"J-jadi begini ... dia bilang masih menyukaiku, memaksaku untuk menerima cintanya. Tapi aku menolaknya," terang Sakura.

"Bagus. Lalu?" ujar Sasuke tersenyum.

"Err, saat dia hendak menciumku..." Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. " lalu Ino datang." Sasuke menghela bernafas lega.

"Dia menangis dan bilang sangat mencintai Sai. Tadinya Sai tak peduli, namun dia mencoba menerima Ino."

"Begitu. Tapi, kau harus kuhukum," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh. Kyaa! Sejak kapan, kau sudah bertelanjang dada!" pekik Sakura

"Saat kau mulai bercerita," sambung Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura terhenyak dengan pipi merona.

"Kau terpesona."

DEG

Seperti _ De Javu_, kata-kata itu terulang kembali. Dan memorinya berputar menuju setahun yang lalu. Waktu dirinya diculik Sasuke saat di kampus. Lalu membawanya ke hotel dan hilanglah kesuciannya. Kini terulang kembali.

Namun keadaannya berbeda, kini Sakura telah menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi, masih ada rasa takut yang saat ini Sakura

rasakan. Mendadak tubuhnya tegang, dan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Sasuke terheran melihat ekspresi Sakura.

Mata _emerald_-nya menggambarkan ketakutan, dijambaknya rambut _pink_-miliknya. Menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya gemetaran...

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Ughh!" pekik Sakura seraya menjatuhkan diri di lantai kamar.

_'Kenapa dia,_' batin Sasuke.

_'Sudah berubah. Sasuke tak sekasar dan tak sekejam dulu, Sakura!_' batin Sakura menyakinkan diri sendiri.

Sakura mendongak kepala dan menatap Sasuke._ Onyx _bertemu _Emerald._

"Sasuke," ucap Sakura masih menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau tak akan berbuat kasar padaku." Sasuke terhenyak saat mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Iya. Tidak akan," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura merasa lega, tapi dia mengingat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat Sakura bangun dari ranjang.

"Hei, mau kemana?" ujar Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Aku harus ke dapur! Minggir!" timpal Sakura berusaha lewat.

"Aku mau menagih jatahku. Memang tidak boleh, hn?" pinta Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku sedang tak enak badan. Lain kali, ya," pinta Sakura.

"Jangan banyak alasan, Sakura. Aku sudah tidak tahan," keluh Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura erat.

"Kyaa!"

Sakura memekik kaget. Keduanya tumbang ke ranjang. Wajah Sasuke menyusup ke leher jenjang Sakura,menyesap aroma_ Cherry._

"Aku kangen dengan aroma tubuhmu, Sayang," bisik Sasuke. Sakura merona begitu mendengarnya. Jujur saja Sakura juga sama. Sangat rindu. Rindu sekali dengan aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke. Tak disangka, Sakura mencium bahu suaminya, Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun akan perlakuan Sakura yang kini mengeratkan pelukan padanya yang bertelanjang dada. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sakura-_chan_," balas Sasuke.

Sasuke bangun dari atas tubuh Sakura yang masih memakai baju, karena sebelumnya ditindihnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Buat anak, yuk!" ajak Sasuke tersenyum.

"Eh, t-tapi sekarang masih siang," ucap Sakura gugup.

"Tak apa."

langsung menindih tubuh Sakura, lalu menciumi tengkuk putih Sakura.

"Ngh~" desah Sakura sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau ini cepat sekali terangsang, ya. Dan itu membuatku semakin bersemangat, Sakura," goda Sasuke diiringi seringainya.

Sakura mendelik kaget. "Berhenti menggodaku," keluh Sakura.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Awas kau." Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau marah padaku."

"Sudahlah. Cepat dimulai saja,"lanjut Sakura tak sabaran.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya sudah bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

"Walau ini bukan yang pertama,"ucap Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "Tapi tetap saja sempit ya, Sakura." Bagaikan disambar petir, Sakura memekik kaget.

"KYAA!"

Karena benda milik Sasuke sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura. Namun, akhirnya Sakura sudah merasa terbiasa dengan sensasi ini. Desahan dan erangan pun terdengar sungguh indah dari kedua insan itu. Dan akan menghasilkan keturunan yang akan melengkapi kebahagian dari pasangan muda itu. Karena cintalah mereka bisa menjalani hidup baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke mencium kening Sakura yang terlelap. "Semoga benih ini akan menjadi bayi yang berguna kelak nanti. Dan maafkan aku yang sudah merenggut kesucianmu tanpa memberi tahu alasannya."

Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukkan suaminya, Sasuke.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Author Note:

Akhirnya ending juga, gimana gaje ya, hehehehe

Gomen, lemonya g hot, jujur aku kapok bikinnya. Dan sekali lagi maaf, alurnya memang kecepetan jug feel-nya g terasa. Aku g sempat balas review kalian. tapi terima kasih yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca fict saya dan me-review. Ending yang nengantung pula, hahaha

Saya tetap minta revew , saran, dan kritiknya ^^


End file.
